Le Passé de la Lumière et du Crépuscule
by Aqua Equis
Summary: Zelda est le contraire de Midona et Midona est le contraire de Zelda. Zelda, Princesse de la Lumière et Midona, Princesse du Crépuscule. Et si, c'est deux opposées, étaient sœur ? Et si elle était plus proche qu'elles en auraient l'air ? Replongeons dans le mystérieux passé de Zelda et de Midona, pour avoir les réponses à ses questions.


Salut à tous et à toutes, comment allez-vous ?

Nous voici de retour sur une nouvelle Fan Fiction :

- Ecrite par Aya, la Tueuse Solitaire (^o^)

- Sur The Legend of Zelda ! (Bah quoi ? Il faut bien changer un peu ! Je ne vais pas que du One Piece !)

- Et puis, ce n'est pas une Fan Fiction, mais un One Shot !

_**Résumé :**_

Zelda est le contraire de Midona et Midona est le contraire de Zelda. Zelda, Princesse de la Lumière et Midona, Princesse du Crépuscule. Et si, c'est deux opposées, étaient sœur ? Et si elle était plus proche qu'elles en auraient l'air ? Replongeons dans le mystérieux passé de Zelda et de Midona, pour avoir les réponses à ses questions.

* * *

_**Le Passé de la Lumière et du Crépuscule.**_

En ce jour de Printemps, au milieu des fleurs et des arbres fleuris, un grand château blanc, propriété du roi d'Hyrule, s'étendait au loin. Aujourd'hui, était un jour mémorable. Dans le château d'Hyrule, roi et reine, serviteurs et esclaves, fêtaient ensemble, la naissance des deux filles de la reine, les deux nouvelles-nées, étaient maintenant les deux princesses d'Hyrule. Zelda et Midona étaient les noms qui leurs avaient été attribuées aux deux princesses.

… _20 ans Plus Tard …_

En regardant à travers une fenêtre du château d'Hyrule, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année, la peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, des long cheveux blonds ondulés dans le dos, les yeux bleus saphir, assise dans son trône et une autre femme, se tenant debout devant la première femme, également âgée d'une vingtaine d'année, la peau grise/noir, avec de long cheveux noir derrière elle qui pendaient dans son dos, les yeux rouges orangés : Zelda et sa sœur, Midona. En ses vingt ans, Zelda était devenu la reine du royaume d'Hyrule, et sa sœur était restée princesse d'Hyrule, à la mort de leurs parents.

-Pourquoi, ma chère sœur ? Commença la reine aux cheveux blonds ondulés

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit la plus jeune aux cheveux noir, J'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je parte… Je n'ai plus envie de rester ici.

- Très bien… Répondit la plus vieille, si quel est ton souhait, tu peux partir…

D'un hochement de tête, Midona répondit à sa sœur, affirmativement. L'ancienne Princesse prit un sac, qu'elle avait posé soigneusement auparavant, et lança à sa sœur :

- J'espère que nous allons nous revoir… Reine Zelda

- Je l'espère aussi, Midona… Dit la reine avec ses yeux tendre et réconfortant

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs tourna le dos à sa sœur et partit, d'une allure humble et sûre d'elle.

« Nous ne sommes pas fait pour vivre dans le même monde, ma chère sœur, tu es la lumière, je suis le Crépuscule, qu'elle en est le désire du Destin… » Pensa Midona en franchissant la porte-levier du château d'Hyrule. Au bout d'une dizaine de pas, un genre de portail noir et orange apparu devant l'ancienne princesse.

« J'ai menti quand je t'ai dit au revoir… Jamais… Jamais nous n'allons-nous revoir, Zelda… C'est un Adieu, pas un au revoir… »

D'un seul et même pas humble, Midona franchie le portail, pour rejoindre son monde : Le Crépuscule. Depuis son plus jeune âge, et grâce à sa différence, elle avait compris qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde, celui des Lumières, elle était le contraire de sa sœur, le contraire de Zelda, le contraire de la Lumière… Elle devrait vivre dans le monde du Crépuscule, qu'elle était son destin, elle était Midona, contraire de Zelda, elle était le Crépuscule, contraire à la Lumière…

* * *

Et voilà pour mon premier One Shot, je sais normalement c'est ma sœur qui écrit les One Shot… Mais bon, c'est la vie, j'ai eu envie d'en écrire un, alors…

Bref, je vous l'accorde, cet One Shot était très court… C'est la faute du Destin…

Bref, Bonne Journée/Nuit à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que ça vous sa plu (^o^)


End file.
